


It’ll Stop

by SirAnimosity



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Anxiety, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First AO3 Post, No Smut, One Shot, Short & Sweet, no editor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirAnimosity/pseuds/SirAnimosity
Summary: Greg is still shaking from when the lab exploded. Grissom notices and comforts him.
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Greg Sanders
Kudos: 1





	It’ll Stop

Greg’s hands hadn’t stopped shaking since the lab explosion. He didn’t tell anyone because he didn’t want to be pitied.

Grissom walked into the adjacent lab from the one that had the explosion. Catherine had apologized profusely to both Greg and Grissom for putting them in danger. She spent a lot of her suspension with Greg while he recovered in the hospital. Maybe because she felt as though it was her fault or because she just wanted to make sure her friend was okay.

“How are we doing on those DNA results?” Grissom questioned. “Um...” Greg spoke nervously, his hands shook while holding the printed out results, “Here,” he said quickly, handing the paper to Grissom to avoid shaking too much.

Though, CSI is taught to notice everything. Grissom was exceptionally good at it, so there was no hiding it. He noticed the younger man’s hands shaking. He took the paper from him and looked it over.

Greg’s hands shook so much he almost dropped the second paper trying to hand it over to Gil. “Greg,” he said his name softly.

Greg looked up at him with glossy doe eyes. “Hold your hands out,” Gil instructed. Greg held out his hands, they shook with anxiety. “They haven’t stopped shaking since...” he explained, looking over at the janitorial crew cleaning the almost destroyed lab.

“I don’t think it’ll stop,” he said voice cracking while staring at his hands. Grissom grabbed Greg’s hands gently but firmly, “It will,” he said just barely above a whisper. Greg looked deep into Gilbert’s eyes and nodded “thank you,” he said wrapping his hands around Grissom’s. “I’ll be here if you need me,” Greg nodded. Grissom left with the papers, turning back slightly he saw Greg watching him leave. Greg made a face and Gil winked at him reassuringly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was ok or enjoyable! I mostly wrote it for myself but I’m getting slowly more confident with my one-shots so I thought I’d post it.


End file.
